


With Every Hearbeat AU

by OuthaulDagger



Category: With Every Heartbeat (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuthaulDagger/pseuds/OuthaulDagger
Summary: A Fix-it fanfic, where death is treated with reverence (I hope). Because of the way it diverges from canon, I have re-written the prologues from the start of each chapter so it fits. Hope you enjoy.fyi: MC's name is Inycra Woods in my playthrough, so I kept it for this fic.
Relationships: Dakota Winchester/Main Character (With Every Hearbeat)
Kudos: 1





	With Every Hearbeat AU

Chapter 1 Prologue

I raced into my room, excited to get started on the final video promotion. My thoughts pinged around my brain like a rubber ball, going from idea to idea without stopping. This was going to have everything, highs, lows, emotions, triumph. And tragedy. I brought up the first entry of the video diary I had started to document my senior year. The video diary I was about to edit into a less than five-minute video. I didn’t think I could fit it all in.

I looked at my own face, displayed on the monitor in front of me. A face filled with nerves and an expectation for embarrassment. I stopped short. Memories flooding my mind like tidal waves, each one hitting harder than its predecessor. Like a switch had been flipped, I was revisiting the start of this year. This fucking chaotic crazy year. I hit play.

Chapter 2 Prologue

I trimmed and cut clips from the early entries of my video diary, unsure how to put them together for an intro segment. It didn’t take me long to decide to give up and just film a separate clip for the very beginning of the vlog. I set up a camera in the living room, facing the sofa, introduced myself and started talking. As I was setting the scene for the promotional video, I flashed back again to the end of the first day of school.

Chapter 3 Prologue

About an hour later, I was back at my desk editing the footage. Or, more accurately, just reminiscing and watching clips filmed by Dakota or Mateo or Lennox, featuring any one of the other kids in the peds ward.

Chapter 4 Prologue

I was editing in order and reached the fall carnival. A definite highlight. Our first date; although, we wouldn’t refer to it as such until afterwards. Where we both began to break our promises. The funny thing is, I don’t remember ever making that promise.

Chapter 5 Prologue

_This part should be really prominent._ I thought to myself. I just wish my mom had told me, instead of having to find out from Dakota. At least I had her. This was the first shitty part of the year.

Poor Gracie.

Chapter 6 Prologue

Staying separated from Dakota was far more difficult than I could have ever expected. I certainly wasn’t looking forward to heading to college without her. On the monitor, she was speaking into the camera on my phone: “At least we had some practice when you were grounded.”


End file.
